Lunar Assault (book script)
Lunar Assault (book script) Bypassing Zorkowa's challenge along the Longfort, the Shepherds pass with ease through Regna Kagia. Gylex: By the gods of griffins! I could've flown over the wall using my lovely Astrios! Why didn't ol' teach think of that? Sokara: Gy, there are other matters to be completed such as confronting the Kagian rulers with this threat perimetering over Akardos. Tenaki: Just that I think about flying, Fursonas don't fly unless they think of a Pegasus Knight's wings. Koshka: I highly doubt his class change. You can't even scour your First Seal anyway! (The Shepherds whirl around to find both Corasta on the injured Pegasus and Senpai on her pegasus, Shiida soaring over the gate just in time.) Corasta: Capitan! We finally arrived to join you! We got left behind because of a nail wedged into Shiida's hoof. Koshka: *Mutters in sarcasm* Hurrah for our two greatest Delyran veterinarians. Senpai: Don't look at me. I can class switch from Battlemage to Pegasus Knight any day! Sobek: Better watch out for those Seals comin after ya. Sokara: Classes aside, I want to confront the Rulers before it gets dark. C'mon Shepherds. Let's move. (The Shepherds trek towards a large silver building stutted with green ivy designs and rampant griffins) Rubio: This is the Turf? I was thinking more of a well suited castle for the both of them. Dakota: It seems Kagia was damn right about thier castle. It looks more like a library to me. Koshka: Oh please! Don't mention Laurel right now! I'm so glad that she's left behind home, currently studying about this wacky threat that Sokara has been hogging on lately. Sokara: Calm down Kosh, there's nothing that our faviourite scholar can do right now. Besides we have our own flourished library. That should be enough for her. Sobek: I wonder if there are books about Whippersnappers. Dakota: I wonder if there are books about getting a Valkyrie Knight/Thief rammed in the face with Thunderstorm. That very well describes you, Snapperhook. Sobek: *gulp* Rubio: Just as Sokara mentioned, I'm really eager to find where the Rulers' are hiding. Tenaki: Not in a hole perhaps. It would take me measley ages to scent detect them for sure. (scene change) Hardo: By the baffled gods, I can't believe you knocked my queen out! What's a king gonna do without his lovely bride eh? Ascald: Then your chances of rescuing her might recover your tactics and taking revenge on me. To be modestly honest with you, Hardo. You haven't even thought of downfall on a certain East Ruler yet. Hardo: I was going to get there hadn't your knight checkmated my queen! Ascald: Locktouch would have been a suitable description. Hardo: By the bards of griffins! I can't seem to focus on your achievement in this blandy game of chess! Ascald: Well, a Kagian soldier never gives up on training. Now that I think of it, I need to train you in chess and see how pumped the West Ruler can get in his lousy defeat. Would like to accept my cause? Hardo: Oh, by the feathers of a griffin, no! I should be training myself into this! Ascald: Very well then. (The doors barge open to reveal the Shepherds.) Hardo: Now's a good time to break up a game of chess! It looks like Kagia gained some visitors from the south! Ascald: Welcome to the Twin's Turf. What brings you here at your upmost concern, Stormfang? Gylex: Griffins can soar over the clouds at over 5,000 feet! Sounds so intimidating that it's a world record against the Pegasus if ya ask me! Sobek: Candy! How can I ever get myself more into this? Tenaki: The Art of Fursona Living by Glyn Maddock. Hm, seems quaint for a fox like me. Corasta: Oh, a recipe book on pies! This might make Marco into double satisfaction for his needly hunger over pies! Vigur: This might help fall into affection with Dakota! My very own notebinder for love! How noble! Demiri: A sense of flipping through Guardian Tactics seem sense for a threat like this. Koshka: You bunch of people don't make any sense at all. Hello! He's trying to steal Sokara's attention! Dakota: I can't stand this with impatience.... (Dakota sparks up every book the Shepherds are nosing into, a sense of hypnotaization caught thier fizzed attention towards the irritated Skyguard.) Hardo: What in the bards were you thinking woman!? You wanna get this place grilled up just to grab attention? Ascald: Hardo, please. Forgive me, Shepherds. The Turf may steal a visitor's attention and completely dazzle themself into a state of hypnotization by the book. Hardo: Why did you ever plan to build a library in the first place, you oaf! Ascald: Because that would be a well suitable enviorment to our noble game of chess. How may I fair your importance of Akardos, Sokara? Sokara: I came here to announce of the new threat that has spawned Akardos into a urgent distress of chaos. I suggest if anyone of you would be of help. Hardo: Of course we would be of help! We just need to think of one, that's all. Ascald: Easy. Every year we host a tournament at Arena Kagia to decide and declare who is going to steal the throne. Last year, I was the champion. This year it was Hardo but he is still pending. Gylex: Did someone mention about a tournament? Me and Gauwill are going to bring down my opponent in the sands! Koshka: Tournament? Better place my healing staves in good use. Sobek: Will I be trophied with lots of Whippersnappers? Ascald: Only the confronter who wished to speak with me is allowed to enter the tournament grounds. Your opponent will be Hardo. Hardo: Again? What's in your hollow brain, you oaf! Do have lice in your ears? I was crowned champion this year! Sokara: No brainer that I was chosen for a Skirmish against one of the Rulers here. Very well, I shall accept his grand challenge. (scene change- Arena Kagia CG) Tenaki: I can't imagine the underground coolness of wind bellowing my whiskers! It's been days since I've snuggled myself into warmth thanks to the torches. Koshka: I wonder how aerial attacks are going to work here. The ceiling is mounded with earth! Demiri: The hazard of the arena is not to strike your opponent from a high proximity. Milady, that's one opportunity to all participants that has to be noted in mind. Corasta: Stay safe, captain! Don't let Hardo get the best of you! Sokara: I'll try to stay low and watch out for any strikes. After all, swordplay has been my hobby from birth. What can you expect? Gylex: A full fledged victory! Ol'Teach here will be favouring your moves for my next training session! Ascald: Gates opened. Sokara are you ready? Sokara: *nods in confidence* Hardo: Be prepared to be hog meat on the fireplace for sure! (The west ruler arrives in with a Dark Cherry Axe in hand. But before Sokara can strike, a mysterious figure intercepts the attack, completely disrupting the heated match.) Hardo: *cough* *cough* By the gods of Kagia! Who in the world breaks our spectacular clash? (Wordless, the mysterious figure demandingly points at Sokara, deeming him to be his opponent.) Koshka: No, it can't be! Demiri: Milady, could he be the masked owl swordsman who saved us from the Siren attack in Knem Forest!? Rubio: I can't suppress the aerial surprise attack on Hardo's back. That's quite extrordinary! Sokara: Lunaria? Lunaria: Ruler Ascald, I bestow my opponent to be Sokara. Hardo: Did you listen to that, oaf? I get a summer's worth of vacation right here! Ascald: Since Lunaria unexpectadly broke the line, I say that you two resume with your swordplay skills. Sokara: Swordplay? (Lunaria then unsheathes a long silver blade with gold striping down the middle similar to Sokara's Ragnarok.) Sokara: How did you get that? (Lunaria prepares to pose for another aerial strike) Sokara: There is no way. (Sokara then charges towards Lunaria but completely misses. The Masked owl jumps staunchly for the ceiling, then deflects his boots against the earth, launching himself in an aerial strike. Sokara then counters the attack with hardship built in his swordplay and stoops low to dodge the swing.) Sokara: *pant* *pant* Tell me! Where did you learn to fight like that? Lunaria: It's none of your business to unlock my identity. I am fairly in line with the Heroic Prince of Delyra.... Callum. Koshka: There's no possible way that his level of swordplay matches my brother's! Or has my attitude not ripened enough? Demiri: This has to be farly the most historic fight ever in Akardos. Duel or no duel, having Sokara go up against his clone is a superior ideal to his skills of swordplay. Tenaki: Just think about it, I would be turned into fox fur boots if I were to face him! Sobek: *munching on Whippersnappers* Snapperhook is liking this.... Rubio: I can't say that same for Lunaria. She really is getting on the verge of becoming just like Sokara. Corasta: Captain! Watch out! (Sokara faces a blow to the side but narrowly misses the blade impaling his hip. Lunaria caught a glimpse of the Brand of the Exalt tattooed on Sokara's right shoulder but remained wordless as ever.) Koshka: Whew! That was a close one! I don't wanna take Hardo's words into this situation! (Sokara counters Lunaria's upper strike then returns the aerial blow towards his mask. Feeling it loose, Lunaria quickly grips tight of his mask from any prevention of revealing his identity.) Lunaria: You have been worthy to be my opponent, thus I will let Ascald be of true nature and crown you as champion of Arena Kagia. Ascald: This match does not end here. I'm afraid that I forgot to mention of Lansu. He was our best fighter in Kagia, winning a record of 20 consecutive matches in a row until one fatal moment. Our myrmidion knight moved to Athecea where he was claimed dynast of the Drakowing continent. Sokara, will you hereby accept my words and take over my throne of East Kagia? Sokara: I am very grateful to be crowned champion of Kagia but since I have a lot of sheep to take care of, our plan to repel this threat- Hardo: We know of the Sirens, silly prince! Those luggers of the undead moan across Kagia, it takes our best soldiers to finish them off like rotten butter! Ascald: We heard of Gudora manifesting these creatures into your territory. It would be wise of we gave full support to Delyra. Sokara: Thank you Ascald and Hardo. May Solaris bless you with your kindered spirit. Hardo: There's no thanking us boy! After all, the party's just started! (Save point; Scene change) Castle Delyrus CG Maline: *sigh* Wherever the Shepherds are, I just hope that threat is taken care of. Besides, windows tell it all don't they? I guess Marco won't be returning to his leftover pies. Better eat them before the candle takes over. (Scritch, Scritch) Maline: Whoa! Who's there? ???: Don't worry Maline. It's me, Sokara. We finally returned from Kagia. Maline: Oh Lord Stormfang! How exuberant! I finally longed for the day to return to my trusted companions! Where is Marco? Is he lounged in the Pavilion this time? ???: Come and I shall take you to him. It would be a great honor if I am at your service. Maline: Great Pansies! I'm on my way right now! Gudorian Bandit: Har Har! This should be a good Delyran kidnapping! Our ol Madking would luv this fer sure! I can't stand his jeebering voice honkin like a donkey especially when it's trainin time! (Bandit disappears with a captured Maline) >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts